


[Podfic] Only in Summertime

by idioglossia



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioglossia/pseuds/idioglossia
Summary: As much as he appreciated the Rajavis and their great hospitality, Aaron needed a breather from all the political mage events.That’s what he kept telling himself, anyway.





	[Podfic] Only in Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only in Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644475) by [jayfeatherseyebrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfeatherseyebrows/pseuds/jayfeatherseyebrows). 

  
_cover art by me_

**Length:** 00:09:50

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/li3jz8ozqwoi8se/01%20Only%20in%20Summertime.mp3?dl=0) (streamable, 7.07mb) | [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g6v8w0p3vck8fwo/01%20Only%20In%20Summertime.m4b?dl=0) (download only, 10.82)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was such a blast to make! This is one of my favourite fics in the fandom, and I can only hope I did it justice.
> 
> If you'd like to join me in my Magisterium madness, I'm [nonbinary-androids](https://nonbinary-androids.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
